Son Sollux x Mother Reader x Sighless
by TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: What happens when a basket containing a grub arrives at your door in the middle of the night? You keep it of course!


KNOCK KNOCK.

What the-? Was that the door knocker? Fuck, they must have hit it hard for it to have woken me up. I check the clock on my night stand. It's almost 2AM who could be here at this hour? My face planted in my pillow I debate on whether I should check or not. On one hand: bed, my soft, warm, safe bed. My covers were tangled around me, embracing me in a kind acceptance you can't find anywhere else. These were new covers too so I didn't really want to betray their new found trust in me by leaving before morning. The thunder boomed making my groggy mind aware of the raging storm outside. Oh yeah, that's another thing my bed is, dry. On the other hand it was a horrible night to be out there and this doesn't happen often so I was kind of curious. My mum did used to say: "If the fool is desperate enough to be at the door at past midnight you could at least check to see who's there. Keep a bat ready to scare em' away if necessary."

My mum was a weird one. That's one thing both me and my siblings agreed on. She had some pretty good advice though even if it could be a bit strange on occasion. I groan into my pillow. I have to go look now. I roll off my bed onto the floor, hastily untangling myself from my blankets. As I slunk away I did not look back. That would have been too much. The bed and covers need to be alone to get over my betrayal but our relationship is strong so we will pull though this. Man I'm weird. I grab a bat from the closet and go to my front door. I look out the peep hole. There was nothing. I turn on the porch light. There was still nothing. Nope! There better be something left for me that I can't see through the peep hole because I did not get up for nothing. Bat still in hand I open the door. Damn, the storm was so bad the rain was being blow into your porch area. I look around then down. Holy shit! There was a covered basket there on the ground kind of wet from the rain. Ask and ye shall receive, I suppose. I glance around again then lay the bat carefully against the wall. I can't believe I'm doing this. I pick up the basket and take it inside, flicking the porch light off and closing and locking the door behind me. I took the basket to the kitchen and set it on the table.

The cover was hooked closed, to keep something in maybe? There was defiantly something in it. I carefully unhook the latch and open it. The inside was very cushioned, more like it was a blanket, and… What the fuck? Ok I was not expecting this. There was a thing inside it. It was small. It had six little black legs and its body was a solid yellow color but its head was like humanoid only grey and it had four small candy corn horns. It was on a letter. I looked at it. It was asleep. As weird as it was, I had to admit it was cute. Time to get that letter. Me being me I just take things head on and reach in to take it. The thing is rudely awoken by the jostling and bites me. I yank my hand back immediately.

"What the hell you little shit?! What was that for?"

The thing shrinks back a little and lets out a scared squeak. Its little bi-colored eyes start watering and it attempts to retreat farther into the basket. I soften. The poor thing, I now realize, didn't mean to bite it is just lost and scared. The bite didn't even draw blood, it's just a little droolly. I wipe it off.

"Shhh come on little one. It's ok no harm done, see?"

I let it see where it bit so it know it didn't really hurt me.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I just wasn't prepared for this."

It came out a bit at my cooing and licked my finger apologetically.

"There see, I'm not going to hurt you."

It nuzzled your hand gently. I guess it really needs someone. Logically speaking, I suppose it's safe to assume it's just a baby. When I tried to remove my hand it made a desperate squeaking noise. The little guy was so scared.

"Come on then, let me pick you up."

I put my other hand in and scoop it up. It freaked a little at first but calmed down when it was sure it was safe. You kissed the top of its head.

You're a cute little thing. What exactly are you?"

Then you remembered the letter. Holding the thing in one hand I took and ninjaed open the letter with the other. The little creature watched.

i_The creature in this basket is called a grub and will grow into a troll. He is male and his name is Sollux. He needs a loving home to grow in or he will be culled. Please take him in. Please save this poor grub._ /i

Oh, so this little guy is a baby troll. You've known trolls, you used to be neighbors with some. You even had a few troll friends in high school but you've never seen a baby before. Wait, did it say culled?! What the fuck?

"So your name's Sollux."

There were some care instructions too. It looked at me with big eyes and made a trilling sound.

"Well then Sollux, how'd you like to live with me? I could use the company."

It squeaked and nuzzled me. Sure we weren't the same species and it might be rash of you but you couldn't leave him. You'd taken pity on him, so small and cute. 2AM decisions weren't always the best decisions but what else could you do? I mean it's a grub. Where would you take it? You don't know any trolls, not really. You'd only been living here a few weeks and had been too busy to meet my neighbors.

"Ok then, I guess we'll give this a shot then, ok? At least for now."

The little guy was asleep in my arms. Poor thing must have been through something. This is the story of your time with your grub.

I'd been three weeks since you got my grub and its personality had begun to show. It was a lot of work. The little guy seemed to trust me though and one look into his bi-colored eyes could just make me melt.

"Sollux!"

I call.

"Come out and I'll make you breakfast."

I find him on my bed and scoop him up. He squeaks and I take him to the kitchen. After setting him on the table I get the basket. It came with some jars of this stuff called grub sauce. Apparently that's what grubs eat. It was basically baby food with the consistency of apple sauce. I would have to find an alternative soon though because I'm almost out. I put some on a little plate and Sollux crawled over and started eating. I make myself toast and put some honey on it.

"Squeak?"

Sollux was looking at me and sniffing the air.

"Can you smell it?"

I bring my plate of toast over. Sollux sniffs it and starts sniffing the plate. He starts licking the honey off the toast.

"Hey!"

He ignores me and keeps after the honey. I pick him up much to his objection. He starts complaining loudly.

"So you like honey, huh?"

I set him down again but immediately take up the plate. He whines. I take a small plate from my cabinet and put some honey on it before setting it in front of my grub. He sniffs it then starts eating. It soon became apparent he loves it. On the down side, he is now very sticky. He tries to lick it of but that doesn't really work. I pick him up, trying not to get my clothes sticky, and bring him to the bathroom. I close the door and, grub in one hand, turn on the tub. Sollux was trying desperately to escape. He hates baths. His eyes do some kind of sparky thing but I ignore him. I'm holding him in a way that prevents him from biting.

"Oh shush, you're fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

I tell him, finally satisfied with the water's depth and temperature. I put him in and he can't get out on his own so he just flips out on the shallow end. The water didn't even go far past the tips of his little legs. I carefully washed off the honey as Sollux uttered objections.

"I know you don't like it but it had to be done. I can't let you go around all sticky."

"Squeak!"

The grub still objected and his eyes sparked indignantly.

"Hush love."

I pick him up and kissed him on the nose. He squeaks again and I keep giving him little kissed until he's cheered up. I knew it would work too because that's what my mum used to do. "You got it in your hair too. Back in the tub you go then. You set him in a deeper part. No part of water the tub was deep enough to be dangerous to him. You get his hair wet and he complains then I get a dab of your honey scented shampoo and start washing his hair. He was more cooperative now. The honey sent made gave his an intoxicated effect and he made a purring noise. It was adorable. I carefully washed his hair out then let the water out and wrapped Sollux in a fluffy towel. If the bath was planned I'd have the towel warmed but it wasn't. The hardest part was getting his hair dry.

He'd made enemies with the hairdryer. He was a lot of work and I had very little free time. I set my dry grub on a cushion and sat next to him with my laptop. Sollux watched me. He was always so fascinated with my laptop, poking at it and sitting on it. I'm already saving to get him one when he's old enough. I start working. I'm an editor but everything's so digital now I can work from home. Sollux does what he normally does after a bath and takes a nap. Things went relatively smoothly from there. The next day around lunch I had just made a plate of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets for myself and was about to get some food for my growing grub waiting on the table when the doorbell rang for the first time. I sighed.

"Stay there Sollux I'll be right back."

"Squeak?"

I go and answer the door. There was a troll there. He was about my age, mid 20' with messy hair and red eyes.

"Hello!"

"Hi."

"My name is Signless Vantas I live down the street. I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I know the gesture is late but I just got back from a long trip and I like to meet everyone."

The troll said.

"Oh and I made brownies unless you're allergic or don't like them then I can make something else."

There was a pause.

"I haven't had brownies in forever. Thank you Signless, do you want to come in? I'm (name) (last name) by the way. Feel free to just call me (name)."

"Ok. I mean if it's not too much trouble. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh don't be silly. You're the first person who's talked to me and I've been here like a month. I'd love to chat and I just made some dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets I can share if you're interested. Come on."

"Dinosaur chicken nuggets?"

"Yeah, they're chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs."

"Aren't those for children?"

"What's life without imagination and whimsy?"

Signless smiled, seeming to like your answer.

"Ok,"

Signless followed you back to your kitchen.

"Just set those on the counter."

He did and you went over to pick up the nugget plate.

"Uh, (name), are you aware there is a grub on your table?"

You put the nuggets on the table. Sollux was watching Signless carefully.

"Oh that's just Sollux."

"That doesn't really explain anything. I've never seen a human with a grub before."

"Oh."

"I don't mean to be intrusive but how'd you get him if you don't mind telling me."

You sigh and sit. He follows suit.

"Ok here's what happened…"

You explain what's happened so far. The nuggets were gone. There was a pause and you hope he doesn't think badly of you or something.

"I know we hardly know each other but if you want I can help you. I've raised my brothers with the help of my mom so I know a lot about what to do."

"You'd do that?"

"I always believe in helping those in need."

"I'll take you up on that."

Sollux woke up and started squeaking. You lift him up and cuddle him.

"Shh you're ok."

You make a buzzing noise and hold him softly and he calmed down. Signless was impressed. You had mothering skills. He got up and put his hand on your shoulder.

"I think-"

"HISS!"

Sollux hissed at Signless and the troll removed his hand from your shoulder.

"Sollux! Don't do that."

Sollux felt bad for don't something that you deemed wrong but he didn't want to share his mom either.

You sigh.

"Sorry about that Signless."

"Don't worry about it. My grub's much worse."

"You're taking care of a grub?"

"Yes, I'm in charge of my brothers. Karkat's about Sollux's age and Kankri's, um, about 9 years old in human years, I think. They're technically my brothers but I'm raising them as my sons."

You smile.

"Then I'm glad you're helping me."

"I should get going."

"Ok."

He leaves. You think you just made a friend.


End file.
